Our Lively Problems
by Stoner Rainbow
Summary: A Remake of my story 'My Best friends Love'. Tatsuki an Orihime have been dating a while, when Tatsuki's past comes to play she must learn how to keep the girl she loves.
1. To The Movies

A remake of a previous story I never got to finish, my other accounts got messed up soooo this will hopefully be my last. Other then that enjoy the story, hopefully better then before. ^.^

Chapter 1: To The Movies

"Tatsuki! You need to wake up, we're gonna be late for school again!" Orihime yelled getting up and hurrying to find her uniform. While Tatsuki lazily lifted her head up to look at her wonderful girlfriend getting undressed and dressed again.

"Why...? I much rather stay home with you." She said in a seductive voice getting off the bed slowly. She walking up behind Orihime. Lightly hugging her waist from behind, not even Orihime could go on with putting on her clothes."Well...You know how much I would love to stay home with you but...We already missed three days cause of that. If we miss anymore we can get in trouble for missing to many days." She said with a light blush as she felt Tatsuki push her body up close to her own."Well my Orihime is that really your final answer?"

"Y-Yeah...it is..." Orihime said with a blush.

"Ok then I will respect your wishes, I would do anything to make you happy. Love you, but now I'm gonna get dressed ok babe?" "Yeah, make sure you hurry now." Letting go of Orihime and walking to her bed where her uniform lay next to. Picking it up and heading to bathroom, leaveing Orihime to continue fixing her uniform.

XxX (In the class room, durring break.) XxX

"Hey Orihime wanna go eat lunch with us over at the usual spot?" asked Rukia. "Oh yeah! I'll go and get Tatsuki to we'll met you over their ok?" " Ok sounds good see you their!" Rukia left waving goodbye and heading out the door to meet the other out side for lunch.

Tatsuki was over by Ichigo talking when Orihime came skipping over. "Hey Ichigo!" Orihime waved smiling to him. "Hey Orihime, how have you and your girlfriend been doing so far huh?" Tatsuki went up to Orihime and hugged her by the waist. "You know how it is Ichigo, things are great as always!" Tatsuki stated before Orihime could even answer but she smiled.

"Yeah basically what she said Ichigo. Things have been really great for both of us and Tatsuki's parents being away makes it really fun to have some alone time together at her place." She finished with a smile. "Well that's great hope you two have ALOT of fun with each other, but I am going up to the ruff and eat lunch with the guys ok? I'll talk to you two later ok." "Yeah, sounds good ok talk to you later, bye." Tatsuki said waving to Ichigo as he ran off out the door.

"Oh I forgot what I had came over for, Rukia and the others are waiting for us out in the garden. So are we going out and meeting the others to eat lunch together today? " Tatsuki smiled. "Yeah, of course we are we do it almost every day. So lets get going ok babe." "Yup lets go!" Smiling they both went on their way to the schools garden to meet the others and have lunch.

XxX (At Orihime's house in the afternoon) XxX

"I love you babe." Tatsuki said she's she laid next to lovely girlfriend which rested her head on Tatsuki's chest. "I know Tatsuki, I love you too. You're my world an you know it." Orihime said as she straddled Tatsuki an leaned down to kiss her love deeply, lingering in the kiss till Tatsuki pulled her away.

"Hey , Hime I was wondering did you want to go see a movie with me tonight?" Tatsuki asked, grabbing hold of Orihime's hands and leaning up to kiss her. Orihime slow released one hand and ran her fingers through Tatsuki's hair knowing very well she loved to have that done to her.

"Well yes, of course I'd love to go out to the movies with you." She ran her hand through her hair some more before Tatsuki sat up and pulled Orihime to sit down right next to her on the bed. "Ok that great I know the perfect movie to go see." Tatsuki leaned over to Orihime kissed her softly on the lips. Orihime reacting as always kissed back putting more force on the kiss. Tatsuki and Orihime both knew they loved to have their little make out sessions but if they where going out to see a movie they would need to cut this short so with all her power Tatsuki slowly pulled away from Orihime.

"Why did you stop?" Orihime said with a cute, inoccent pout. "Well I didn't want to but you know if we don't hurry we'll miss the movie. We still have to get ready to go you know?" She said reasureing her that it was in the interest of her that she stop to have time to get ready not only hers but herself too. "Ok fine...I'll wait till later but you're right we should get ready! What time does it start?" "In...45 minutes." "Ok, great lets get ready to go." Orihime said jumping off the bed to get ready, Tatsuki smiled as she watched her girlfriend hurry to change.


	2. Kayle?

Chapter 2: Kayle?

* * *

"Hurry up babe we're gonna be late." Tatsuki said exiting the bedroom. She was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants, a black tank top sticking to her curves of her body nicely. Over the tanktop was a thin short sleeve zip up sweater, dark grey with a very graphic design on the left side of it. To finish she wore a pair of black convers with three red lines going over it.

"Ok I am done getting ready, we can go now." Orihime was wearing a light green/aqua spaghetti string tank top that somehow fit over her crazy over size boobs. She also wore a blue jean skirt going right to her knees. To finish her outfit off she wore a pair of flat's with a inch heel.

"O-ok but...WOW! You look so amazing babe. I never really knew how you could be so sexy in such casual clothes." Tatsuki said as she went up to Orihime hugging her by the waist and kissing her in a loving way. Orihime loving the feel of Tatsuki on her lips started to make it more forceful and pushed Tatsuki up to the wall by the door.

Tatsuki being the more athletic switched their position's so she had Orihime up against the door. Orihime had snaked her tongue into Tatsuki's mouth, savoring the flavor of her knowing better that Orihime loved these sessions, but chose to stop and pulling away from Orihime leaving Orihime wanting more. "Why do you always have to do that to me after it starts to get good?" Orihime said with a puppy dog pout.

"Well you know I would love to keep going but I thought we where going to see a movie?" Tatsuki said starting to softly giggle."Well not if you keep doing that with your tongue." Orihime stated with a blush.

"Anyways, I guess we should get going now. we're going to be late if we don't hurry." "Ok lets get going now." Tatsuki said wrapping her arm around Orihime's shoulder while Orihime put her arm around Tatsuki's waist. They walked to the movies in less then 15 minutes having it only been a couple blocks away.

XxX ( In the theater) XxX

"Wow I thought there would be more people in the theater today it is friday, maybe it's cause we're early?" "Yeah maybe but we might as well just go sit down an wait for the movie to start, come on." Orihime said pulling Tatsuki away from the long walk way into many rows of seats. Orihime chose to sit in a love seat near the middle but into the right to see better.

"So Tatsuki what's this movie about? You never really told me what it was about." "Well it is a horror movie about this masked killer and he is like totally crazy and is obsessed with killing inoccent girls cause of a horrible child hood and many other problems. But yeah that's about it." Tatsuki said with a slight giggle. "It's not to bad if you're used to horror movies." Next to her was Orihime who looked as if she was about to cry. "W-What wrong? Why are you looking as if your about to cry Orihime?!" "It's cause that is such a scary sounding movie, I don't wanna have to watch a bunch of girls our age get killed by a masked man! That would give me nightmares for month's I would't go to sleep forever!"

"Hey would you please shut up, the movie is goin to start soon!" Some annoyed guy yelled over at Orihime and Tatsuki was pissed. Tatsuki got up out of her seat jumped over the one row of seats towards the man. "Do you have anything else to say jerk off?! If so let me know so I can go over there and beat your ass! Say one more thing to my girlfriend and I'll make sure you can't use you legs anymore!" The man sat their for a minute not saying anything untill Tatsuki was walking back to Orihime about to sit down. "Stupid freakin dykes..." He whispered to his friend and started to laugh silently.

Now Tatsuki was really pissed she had turned around but was pulled back by Orihime. "No...don't even bother with that guy he is just afraid of getting beat up by a girl and looking bad that's why he said it so low. Don't lower yourself to his level Tatsuki he isn't worth anything right now."

"B-But Orihime...after what he said to you...and even after what he said about both of us...how could you let that be...?" She said anger in her voice."I don't know but I do know that his words aren't doing anything but trying to make himself not look like a loser, which he is. So there is no need to waist time doing that and hurting him he isn't even worth that..."

"But...I mean he had no right to say anything to you at all I don't even care for what he said to me it's you I'm worried about so are you sure Orihime..?" "Yeah Tatsuki as long as I have you right now to protect me I'm ok." Orihime said with a bright smile and their was no way Tatsuki could say no to her.

"Ok Orihime I understand." She sat down and hugged Orihime close to herself. The movie had began to play and started with a scene of a few teens going out to a old camp site and later on many people where killed and so on and so forth. With many cries from Orihime the movie went on and finished off.

XxX ( out side of the movie theater ) XxX

"Well what did you think of it?" Tatsuki said hugging Orihime close."It was really scary but in a way after I was done crying I think it was really good." Orihime giggled to herself while Tatsuki smiled to her.

"Hi Tatsuki." Came a voice from behind the two. They both turned and saw a girl."K-Kayle, what are you doing here...?"


	3. Alone

Chapter 3: Alone

* * *

"Well isn't that a nice way to say 'Hello'." Kayle said with a laugh.

"W-Well you came out of know where...I thought you'd moved quite away a while ago?" Tatsuki said with a blush on her face."Well I did but since my mom's work didn't take as long we came back for a while. But if you don't mind me asking, who is this girl your with? A friend of yours?" Kylie said with a smile smirk on her face Orihime just stayed silent not wanting to say anything to mean to the girl before her. Waiting for Tatsuki to answer Kayle's question.

"What-? Oh! No this is my..Girlfriend...Orihime. We have been dating for over six months now." "Tatsuki who is this girl?" Orihime asked up close to her ear not wanting the other girl to hear pulled away from Orihime's head.

"Oh well...this is a..close friend of mine and she is also...my Ex-girlfriend..." "Oh I see... and you dated my Tatsuki?" Orihime said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Well yeah I did and I must say so it was really nice...I was pretty stupid to have broken up with her." Kayle said with a small pout on her face."Oh is that right, well that's to bad I guess. Oh look at the time we should be goin', it was uh nice to have met you but I need to be getting back now. Lets go Tatsuki." Orihime said while pushing Tatsuki slightly away from the young girl."What but...we just met up with her why not stay a bit, how bout' it Kayle why not walk with us for a little bit?"

"Well I think I might be able to just a little bit, which way are you walking?" Kayle asked in wonder. "Just down this street straight that way. We are going to her house now." " Oh ok! I live the same way so I can walk with you now. Lets go!" Kayle said grabbing on to Tatsuki's arm and plling her down towards the street with Orihime still holding on to Tatsuki.

Still walking Orihime had stayed rather silent the time walking and wished to stay that way, while Tatsuki and Kayle where talking about anything really. How each other had been the time each where gone. What was new in life. How was their family and many other lively things. By the time Tatsuki and Orihme had reached the house Kayle was going on about how she had missed Tatsuki so much and how she really cared.

"Well I guess I sorta missed you to but it's done now so I guess that's all thier is to say now." Tatsuki said with a firm voice an a stern look to Kayle.

"Yeah your right I guess...well I guess I'll talk to you two later or something ok, bye!" Kylie said waving off to the two of them. Orihime on the other hand just turned away and ran into the house as fast as she could. Tatsuki was saying good bye to her friend when she saw Orihime run into the house.

"Orihime where did you go?" Tatsuki said entering the house, but had no waited a few more seconds still in the front door but no answer. She entered the living room no sign of her, the kitchen, bathroom even Orihime's room but nothing then she saw that her guest room's door was closed so she went over to the room and opened the was crying in the corner on the bed by the wall when she saw Tatsuki walk in.

"Orihime! Whats the matter?! Why are you crying?" she said in a worried yet scared tone running over to her just to be pushed away."Oh no it's nothing...Just your little 'EX' girlfriend is all. She had no right to act the way she did with you knowing I'm dating you now! To make thing's worse you never even told me about about her...You hid her from me...Did you think I would be upset if you had told me before?" Orihime cried a tear falling from her eye.

"W-Well I thought...I thought it wouldn't matter if I told you. If it really bothers you I don't have to hang out or anything it isn't a big deal. It's just...she was a very close friend before we had ever dated so...You know it is kinda hard not to talk to her anymore." "Well I am sure it's hard to not talk to you ex-girlfriend. I don't even think you could do that!" Orihime said crying in to her hands slightly yelling towards the girl starring sadness in her eyes.

"Orihime I am sorry I...I can do anyting you want its just I dont want you to have to be upset about this. I know I should have told you, that was my mistake. I Should've done that first when we started dating, it was just hard for me cause I had really liked her and she had done that to me...I could'nt live through that."

"Well I can still tell you like her...could you please go...I can't really deal with all of this..I just hate that you could still like her after all she had done to you." "B-But Orihime it's not her that I love now!" Tatsuki said pulling Orihime close to her just to have a strugle and then being pushed away.

"No I know who you like right now...and I can see it very clear. Listen why not just go and leave me alone for now...I can't stand this right now so just...just go now!"

"Why are you pushing me so much to leave you for her! I have said it so many time's to you I have loved you this whole time! But you can't seem to get it through your thick head! You know some thing...I wished I was still dating her..." Tatsuki took a deep breath and quitly said under her breath."Atleast she had cared about me..."

"Well if she cares so much for YOU then why not go live with her and date her then!" Orihime said getting off of the bed and walking out of the room to her room locking the door beind her."Gah! Why am I so stupid!" She said hitting her hand to the wall and making a slight hole/dent."Fine I'll leave now but this isn't over Orihime you know that it won't end with use two mad at each other..." Tatsuki said leave door which Orihime his behind. Orhime now leaning against the door heard what she said and couldn't think of what to do or even if to say anything now.

Tatsuki now going toward her house she seemed to have thought over evrything that she had said and from it all she statred to feel stray tears go down her she got their she changed to her normal sleeping clothes boy boxers and a tanktop. But she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep she sat up most the night thinking everything over and over again cring to herself about loosing her most precious and beloved many hours of sitting in her bed and crying she finally started to doze off still sitting on her bed against the wall.


	4. The Problem

Chapter 4: The Problem

* * *

Tatsuki woke the next morning dried tears in her eyes. Tired as can be as she got up, changed to more comfertable clothing which was a pair old black sweat pants and a new black tank top. She lazily went over to the bathroom to wash her dried up tears away. Tatsuki soon felt the sudden urge to be lying down and did so by grabbing her IPod and just hitting play. The first song made her think about what she had done and thought the dong really matched her situation. The song was "Never Took The Time" by Akon.

A moment ago it seemed

It was yesterday

You were here with me

And everything seems to be the same

What am I supposed to do

With all these empty rooms?

Sit here in solitude

With the smell of your perfume

Now that she thought about it her room did smell like Orihimes perfume it was a sweet strawberry scent that she always loved to smell, the thought of her love laying with her for hours. Cuddling, kissing, speaking such sweet nothing to each other. She missed it and she couldn't help but feel worse about the whole fight.

Ya never took the time to know me

Ya never took the time to understand

Ya never took the time to know me

Yeah

Cause lovin' you is all I ever had

Still lovin' you is all I ever have

This isn't what I wanted to be

A man in misery

Girl I look back a thousand times

And can't believe that you left me

Why you leave me baby

Why can't you understand my pain

How can I explain

Girl I don't know what I'm doin' wrong

I can't believe that your love is gone

Cause you never took the time to know me

Said you never took the time to you know me

You never took the time to understand

Oh

Oh yeah

Said you never took the time to know me

Said you never took the time to know me

See lovin' you is all I ever had

Baby lovin' you is all I ever had

She thought over the sone very hard and seemed that she knew it was her fault yet she still had a doubt about Orihime not letting her explain herself more clearly. She wished Orihime would just understand that she was her evrything, her whole world to her yet she kept pushing her away. She thought so much about her lost love that she began to feel a stray tear on her eye.

Ooh

Oh yeah

You're all I need

You're all i see

And I wish that we could do it again

Cause you never took the time to know me

Baby you never took the time to know me

You never took the time to understand

Oh oh

Yeah

Said you never took the time to know me

Yeah

Because of you now I'm just a lonely man

Oh

Because of you now I'm a lonely man (ok Tatsuki isn't a man but you have to admit the song does pretty much match ^.^)

Tatsuki now began to silently cry over Orhime. She knew she had to do something but also knew she could not face Orhime with out fixing what was wrong. She through her Ipod on her bed getting up and heading for her jacket and shoes.

She headed out the door and towards Orhimes house. She ran down the street as fast as she could. 'God I hope she isn't to mad right now.' She kept running till someone grabbed hold of her arm out of nowhere.

"Tatsuki! What's wrong? Why are you crying and running so fast?"

"I-I...Kayle let me go I gotta go." Tatsuki said pulling her arm from from Kayle's hold. "No Tatsuki something is wrong, you never look this worried what's wrong!?" "Hime hates me! She hates me an what's me gone because of you! Because of us!..." Tatsuki broke down, fell to her knees an began crying. Kayle knew what she was talking about, she knew it was her fault.

She kneeled down an held Tatsuki close. "I'm sorry Tatsuki, please just come with me. We gotta clean you up you're a mess. Please come one Tatsuki stand up let's go." Kayle stood an held Tatsuki's hands pulling her up leading her to her house. Tatsuki still crying just began following her without a care.

Tatsuki knew she had to fix everything as soon as she could but couldn't seem to pull away from Kayle as she cried an stumbled to her home. Kayle walked up to the door an unlocked it before letting Tatsuki walk in and sat by by the door of Kayle's room. Kayle walked next to her opened her door, set her stuff down and grabbed Tatsuki an walked her to the bed to lay her down.

"K-Kayle...I...I can't stay here I need to go..It's cause of us that Orihime hates me...she hates me an I can't fix it sitting her with you..." "Tatsuki you have time you need to lay down an rest. You're stressed out an tired an confused. You need to sleep, clear your head an think straight." Kayle said as she held Tatsuki down against the bed. Tatsuki not having the strength gave up an laid back her eyes closed, Kayle stared at her before leaning down to check if Tatsuki had fallen asleep. In the process she leaned down further face to face with Tatsuki, she kissed her softly before pulling away an sitting down on the floor next to the bed thinking what she had just done.


End file.
